Cloudy with a Chance of Murder
by talassan
Summary: Serán 2 OS independientes, ambos partiendo desde la conversación en el departamento de Kate en el 5x02-Cloudy with a Chance of Murder, cuando ella va a besarlo pero no puede.¿Creen que Castle le habrá dado su espacio para asimilarlo y superarlo? O por el contrario ¿la habrá presionado con todas sus artes amatorias para ganarse su perdón?Lean si quieren descubrir mi punto de vista!
1. Break Down

**Hola fanfiction readers ... como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el fic largo, mañana les pasaré a dejar el último capitulo de Make it True y el domingo publicaré la historia cortita.**

 **Espero que les guste y valga la pena su tiempo.**

 **Todos los errores son míos así que cúlpenme soy toda oídos (bueno mejor no me culpen, prefiero que me digan cosas bonitas :P)**

* * *

Break Down

-Lo siento, no debí salir con ella -dijo Castle, empujando la puerta del departamento que Kate había hecho el amago de cerrar, sin la intención de hacerlo realmente- Debí haberle dicho que no.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? -preguntó una detective visiblemente incómoda y molesta por la bochornosa y más que hiriente situación en que lo había encontrado y que, tras la preocupación inicial de creerlo en peligro, la había hecho sentirse bastante desilusionada y tonta y, un poco, asqueada por la imagen que tenía enfrente.

-Esto no se me da bien. Fingir que estoy soltero, quiero decir -fue la única respuesta que al ¿exitoso escritor de best sellers? se le ocurrió en ese momento, desesperado como estaba por hacerla entender que lo último que quería era herirla pero que todo se había escapado de su control.

-Ni a mi tampoco … y lo que menos quiero es tener que preocuparme de si te ves con otras mujeres -contraatacó ella, dejando en claro -a pesar de sus intentos por mantener la cabeza fría y no iniciar una discusión que estaba segura que se le saldría de las manos- lo dolida que estaba por el penoso espectáculo que se había visto obligada a presenciar y, por si fuera poco, a escasos días del inicio de su relación amorosa.

-Que conste que no pensaba acostarme con ella -encontró oportuno puntualizar Castle, provocando una mueca de desagrado en ella.

-Lo se, pero eso no importa. El hecho es que no sé cómo comportarme -dijo Kate, dejando escapar sus frustración a través de sus palabras- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que dijo Milles de que es inevitable que esto se derrumbe, que está destinado a acabar explotando? – preguntó permitiendo que, una vez más, sus miedos, dudas e inseguridades tomaran el control.

-Mira, yo no se si esto se derrumbe, lo que sí sé es que, si pudiéramos ser nosotros mismos, actuar con normalidad, ser espontáneos en vez de …

-Castle, -lo interrumpió ella, sabiendo perfectamente dónde quería llegar él con todo aquello y viéndose incapaz de mantener esa conversación en esos momentos sin dejarse llevar por la decepción que la invadía desde que lo había visto en aquel sofá- ya hemos tenido esta conversación. Nadie puede enterarse de que tú y yo tenemos una relación. No todavía, no hasta que encontremos una manera, una laguna legal, una imprecisión en la redacción de alguna norma o que sé yo, algo con lo que podamos impedir que Gates te saque de la comisaría en cuanto se entere de que estamos juntos -volvió a exponerle ella, luchando por que las emociones no la rebasaran en ese momento.

Se sentía asustada, angustiada, frustrada, ansiosa y una larga lista de emociones que, aunada a la insistencia de Rick, solo la hacían experimentar una vulnerabilidad que le removía hasta lo más profundo. Le había constado tanto dar finalmente el paso de confesarle sus sentimientos e iniciar una relación que le producía un pánico irracional la idea de que sus únicas dos opciones fueran: no ver prácticamente nunca a su novio porque Gates lo sacara de la comisaría, resultando en una relación fallida por la temprana incompatibilidad de tiempos; o continuar mintiendo sobre la soltería de ambos y, por ello, tener que estar 24 horas alerta a que alguna lagartona interesada fuera a pedirle una cita a SU escritor, que él no supiera como rechazar y que acabara saliéndose de control, resultando en ella traicionada y, como había tratado de evitar por tantos años, con el corazón roto de nuevo.

Ella solo quería sumergirse en un baño caliente y llorar hasta poder exorcizar todo ese cúmulo que le pesaba en el estómago y le anudaba la garganta. Sentía que era inútil volver a tener esa conversación porque, de nuevo, él no lograría entender sus razones y ella acabaría aun más frustrada. Era tan injusto que él tratara de presionarla para que sacaran a la luz su relación cuando ella lo único que intentaba era salvaguardarla, proteger eso tan hermoso que había descubierto que podían tener juntos y cuya pérdida, ahora que había tocado la felicidad con la punta de los dedos, no se sentía capaz de soportar.

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo anunciemos en los periódicos, todavía. Pero podríamos decírselo solo a … -intentó defender su causa, evidentemente sin percibir cuánto lastimaba su insistencia a su novia y las alas que la situación le daba a los miedos de esta.

-¡No, Castle, no! –casi gritó Kate, viéndose abrumada por todo aquello- No le vamos a decir nada a nadie porque las noticia vuelan como la pólvora y yo no quiero, no … no puedo con todo esto ahora. Por favor déjame sola. Necesito pensar, aclarar mis ideas, reordenar mis prioridades … Esta situación es … es demasiado … ¡y pensar que apenas empieza! Vete, por favor -se dejó llevar, luchando con uñas y dientes por que el nudo de su garganta no escapara por sus ojos, no todavía, no frente a él. Prefería que pensara que estaba furiosa, aunque sí había algo de eso, a que se diera cuenta de que estaba deshecha. No podía mostrarse tan vulnerable porque, aunque no pensara que él pudiera herirla a propósito, su instinto de salvaguarda era más fuerte que ella misma. Durante tantos años le había ocultado a todos lo destruida que estaba por dentro, que no era capaz de mostrarse así frente a él de la noche a la mañana.

Intentando que la cara de desilusión y tristeza de él no la hiciera sentirse aun peor de lo que ya lo hacía, lo acompañó a la puerta. –No pases mañana por la comisaría, por favor -le dijo antes de cerrar- yo … te llamaré cuando me sienta preparada para afrontar todo esto.

Castle se acercó al elevador cabizbajo. En parte la entendía, estaba de acuerdo con ella en que se había equivocado, que no debería haber aceptado aquella salida haciéndola pasar por esa situación, pero lo que no alcanzaba a comprender era su actitud frente a su relación, ¿acaso ella seguía sintiéndose insegura respecto a sus intenciones y no quería que nadie se enterara para no sentirse ridícula cuando él acabara –hipotéticamente- jugando con ella como su fama anunciaba?

Kate se dejó caer, deslizando su espalda por la puerta, flexionando las piernas contra su pecho y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

¿Por qué todo en su vida tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué su madre tenía que haber sido asesinada cuando ella era tan joven convirtiéndola en lo que era ahora? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía dejarse llevar por lo que sentía por él, disfrutar de las vivencias y ver qué pasaba sobre la marcha? ¿Por qué se tenía que haber enamorado, después de tanto tiempo de protegerse contra ello, de alguien como Rick: famoso … y … atractivo, encantador, divertido, con la capacidad de hacerla olvidarse hasta del peor de los problemas con solo fijar en ella su mirada cristalina y llena de ternura que le sonreía con un amor especial que solo se reflejaba en el azul infinito de sus ojos cuando estos se perdían en las profundidades de su propia mirada …?

Sin duda, estaba perdida, cualquier posibilidad era válida si con ella lograba permanecer junto a Rick como pareja, como compañeros, como mejores amigos, como su todo. Ya nada era lo mismo sin él: lo necesitaba en la comisaría, para hacer las largas horas de investigación, más llevaderas; los casos especialmente duros, más fáciles de afrontar; para crear en las calles sin salida una vía de escape por la que regresar al camino principal y poder darle la justicia que merecen a los familiares de las víctimas… ¿Cómo iba a mantener su porcentaje de casos resueltos sin las alocadas teorías de Rick que siempre tenían algo de racional que la hacían llegar a la clave para resolver hasta la más difícil de las encrucijadas? Pero, ¿qué persona en su sano juicio sería capaz de soportar que el ser al que ama con toda su alma tenga citas ficticias -o no tan ficticias, a juzgar por cómo había acabado la primera de ellas y la razón por la que había terminado así y no peor- con mujeres que mueren por meterse en su cama, sin padecer una crisis de nervios y celos cada vez que él se separe de su lado por unos minutos? Sobre todo, tratándose de un escritor famoso y muy codiciado -al parecer- que puede encontrar una candidata para compartir su lecho en cualquier esquina, a cualquier hora y en no importa qué situación.

Su cabeza y su corazón eran un lío. Estaba enojada con él por haber aceptado esa cita, y por haber dejado a esa … mujer llegar tan lejos. De igual modo, le molestaba que la presionara para que dieran a conocer su relación sin detenerse para ponerse en sus zapatos y poder entender que ella solo quería proteger su amor. Pero, por otro lado, le dolía, casi físicamente, estar separada de él. Ya había perdido tanto tiempo por culpa de sus miedos, dudas e inseguridades que, estar lejos ahora que, al fin habían dado el paso de estar juntos, le parecía una estupidez. Claro que, también estaba aquella voz en su cabeza -que trataba de ignorar- que le decía que todo ese tiempo que se resistió a rendirse a sus encantos, había estado en lo cierto. Porque una relación entre ellos no tenía futuro, ambos eran demasiado distintos, él lo tomaba todo a la ligera y ella necesitaba sopesar con calma TODOS los pro y los contra. Y además, estaba esa atracción casi magnética que las mujeres sentían por él y que, a pesar de no haberse considerado nunca una persona celosa, le producía una intranquilidad que se sentía casi incapaz de soportar; no porque no confiara en Rick, sino porque sabía muy bien lo que una mujer ambiciosa podía llegar a hacer por un poco de reconocimiento, y para prueba tenía lo de aquella misma noche.

Tal vez debería llamarlo, hablar con él y ponerle fin a toda aquella aventura de ensueño que no los iba a llevar a buen puerto, antes de que pasara más tiempo y la situación fuese aun más desgarradora, si es que eso era posible. Cuanto antes lo sacara de su vida, antes se recuperaría de aquel mazazo que la vida volvía a darle.

 _-¿A quién pretendes engañar, Kate? -_ se dijo en tono burlón y con la voz ronca- _Ni tú misma te crees que algún día serás capaz de sobreponerte a la ausencia de Rick en tu día a día_ –continuó amargamente, mientras desistía por enésima vez en su intento de levantarse del frío suelo y dirigirse a la tina. Estaba convencida de que un buen baño de inmersión la ayudaría, si no a sentirse bien -algo imposible frente a la idea de alejarse para siempre de Castle-, a relajarse lo suficiente para poder conciliar el sueño, que tanto necesitaba, por algunas horas. Pero no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, más bien, sentía como, poco a poco, comenzaba a adentrarse en aquel pozo oscuro y sin fondo en el que se hallaba antes de conocer a aquel a quien, la sola idea de perder, podía devolverla a aquel horrible y solitario lugar a 100 veces la velocidad con la que había salido de él.

El cansancio y el abatimiento le ganaron la partida varias horas más tarde, en aquel mismo lugar, con los glúteos entumecidos por la fría superficie en la que se encontraba sentada, la mente obnubilada por la marea de ideas oscuras que la asaltaban, y el corazón perdido en el huracán de emociones contradictorias que convergían en su interior.

Después de llegar al desierto loft y darse una ducha para tratar de sacar de su cuerpo toda esa frustración que lo invadía, Rick se hallaba sentado en la isla de su cocina, ingiriendo sin siquiera saborear la comida china que le había entregado el repartidor unos momentos antes. Su mente no paraba de darle vueltas a la falta de sentido de todo lo que habían vivido esas últimas horas. Les había costado tanto tiempo y sufrimiento dar finalmente el paso de estar juntos, había necesitado tanta paciencia y perseverancia para permanecer a su lado hasta que ella estuviera lista para aceptar que lo que compartían era mucho más que una amistad, que esa situación en la que se encontraban en ese momento le parecía lo más ridículo que había experimentado en su vida. Tanto sufrimiento, tantas dudas, tantos rechazos, tanta tensión, para finalmente -una vez en el punto exacto en el que ambos deseaban estar desde hacía tanto tiempo- echarlo todo a perder por miedo a ser "descubiertos y separados". Por Dios, ¿qué eran, dos adolescentes de familias enemigas ocultándose de sus padres, o un profesor enamorándose perdidamente de su alumna? Nada de eso, eran dos adultos completamente responsables de sus propias vidas que se amaban y que ya habían sufrido suficiente como para deja que el "tal vez" les volviera a poner un freno. Él no iba a esperar a que el tiempo le diera la razón o le mostrara que estaba equivocado, no iba a sentarse paciente e indefinidamente en su casa como había hecho la vez anterior que ella se lo había pedido, hasta que, por un milagro del cielo, Gates le diera el visto bueno a una relación que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Él iba a actuar, a hacer algo al respecto para darle una solución a toda aquella ridícula situación, iba a poner todo de su parte para hacer que la relación con la mujer que más había amado, esperado y perdonado en su vida funcionara. Miró el la hora en su celular: las 9:30 pm. Tal vez era un poco tarde, quizá demasiado atrevido por su parte, pero estaba decidido y al día siguiente probablemente ya no se sintiera tan seguro de lo que pretendía hacer, así que era ahora o nunca. Guardó su teléfono y sus llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se dirigió a la puerta del loft. Le pondría un remedio a todo aquello y luego iría a buscarla.

Un movimiento a sus espaldas la perturbó en su sueño, no sabía exactamente dónde estaba ni qué hora era, solo sentía una profunda incomodidad en la parte inferior de su cuerpo y una nube embotando su cerebro, como si hubiera demasiadas cosas en él como para sacar alguna idea en claro. No había logrado despertarse por completo aun, cuando volvió a sentir el temblor de la superficie bajo ella y abrió pesadamente los ojos. Oh, ahora lo recordaba todo, no estaba en la cama sino en el salón y no era la superficie bajo ella la que se movía porque no estaba acostada como había imaginado, sino sentada contra la puerta de su departamento y esta era la que se sacudía. Pesadamente se levantó, preguntándose qué hora sería y quién podría estar llamando a su puerta. Obviamente no era Rick, recordaba haber sido bastante clara en cuanto a que ELLA lo llamaría y que no quería verlo hasta entonces.

Al abrir, sin siquiera molestarse en asomarse por la mirilla, se sintió enfurecer ¿ese hombre en verdad no conocía el significado de la palabra NO? Con el mismo impulso con que había abierto, trató de cerrar pero, como era de esperar, él no se lo permitió por lo que, simplemente, caminó con cansancio hacia el interior de su sala de estar.

Sin molestarse en voltear hacia él preguntó claramente exasperada -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí de nuevo? -¿Por qué no podía entender que necesitaba espacio, que se estaba ahogando en toda esa situación y que el tenerlo todo el tiempo pegado a ella impedía que el aire alcanzara con éxito sus pulmones?- Te dije que … -continuó sin esperar respuesta pero viéndose interrumpida por él.

-Fui a hablar con Gates, le conté que…

-¿Qué hiciste qué? -lo interrumpió ella a su vez.

-Me felicitó, Kate, me agradeció el gesto de ir a contárselo yo mismo y me explicó que dado que oficialmente no pertenezco al NYPD y solo soy un civil consultante, la política no aplica en nuestro caso pero que nos agradecería que permaneciéramos profesionales para no dar lugar a habladurías sobre favoritismos de cualquier tipo.

La detective no daba crédito a sus oídos, su boca estaba ligeramente entreabierta por la sorpresa, al igual que sus ojos. La expresión anonadada de su rostro hizo sonreír a Rick, él simplemente encontraba adorable cada uno de sus gestos.

Una carcajada se abrió paso entre sus labios al verla sonreír exultante y lanzarse a sus brazos, rodeando su cuello y escondiendo su cabeza en el hueco que este formaba con su hombro. Castle simplemente la apretó contra su pecho, colocando una mano entre sus omóplatos y la otra en su espada baja. Adoraba cuando ella se dejaba abrazar por él, permitiéndole hundir su nariz en su cabello y disfrutar del hipnotizante aroma que resultaba de la mezcla de las cerezas con la propia fragancia natural de su piel. Su sonrisa embelesada se borró repentinamente de su rostro al sentir la humedad alcanzar su piel a través de la tela de su camisa. Sin pararse a pensarlo, la sostuvo por los hombros y la separó de él, efectivamente, varias lágrimas desbordaban de sus ojos y, ahora, rodaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó preocupado.

Ella solo sonrió tímidamente –Estaba tan preocupada, Rick -dijo luego de un rato de silencio en el que sus miradas no se desconectaron ni un segundo- Pensé que tendríamos que dejar de trabajar juntos o seguir fingiendo para siempre y que una relación así no podría funcionar … solo de pensar que después de tanto que me costó decidirme nuestra relación acabaría, como todas las demás, antes incluso de haber empezado, sentía que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Eres tan importante para mi Rick, si pudieras comprender todo lo que significas en mi vida, las veces que me has salvado, incluso de mi misma, cuando ni siquiera sabías aun que yo existía -todos esos sentimientos que la habían estado atormentando durante las horas que había permanecido sentada en el frío suelo de su casa, salían ahora por sus ojos, liberándola poco a poco de la opresión que había estado sintiendo en el pecho. No iba a perderlo, no tendrían que separarse, podían seguir trabajando juntos libre y tranquilamente, simplemente se sentía tan feliz, aunque pareciera tonto, que no podía parar el raudal que escapaba de sus ojos.

Rick sonrió y la besó suavemente en los labios. Ella aun no había sido capaz de decirle que lo amaba pero aquello era mucho más de lo que había aspirado a oír de sus labios a solo días del inicio de su relación, incluso dudaba que un "te amo" en esos momentos hubiera llenado su corazón de ternura del modo en que lo acababa de hacer la declaración de ella. Esas eran sus palabras, su forma de expresarse, la forma de decirle lo que sentía por él, esa era ella, la mujer que amaba y él estaba más que feliz de empezar a crear con ella nuevos códigos de significado por los cuales transmitirse la inmensidad de los sentimientos que compartían.


	2. ¿Café?

**Hello, hello, aquí paso a dejarles este fic más cortito, como les anuncié que haría ... disfruten la lectura y disculpen todo error que pueda dificultarles la lectura, la comprensión o ambas :P**

* * *

¿Café?

Tras escuchar la puerta de su departamento cerrarse, Kate volvía a salir de su habitación. Se había escondido ahí al sentirse incapaz de besar a Rick y esperando a que el entendiera el mensaje y la dejara sola. Era cierto que habían aclarado las cosas y que aquel episodio no se repetiría. También era verdad que ella confiaba en él y sabía que no tenía ninguna intención de acostarse con esa … mujer. Pero como le había dicho, era demasiado pronto, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía la cara de Rick en medio de los pechos de esa oportunista y se le revolvía el estómago. Por muy convencida que estuviera del amor que él le profesaba, no podía negar que verlo en esa situación había removido algunos de sus antiguos miedos. Si eso sucedía cuando apenas estaban iniciando su relación, ¿qué podía esperar para dentro de un tiempo, cuando la pasión del inicio se hubiera aplacado un poco?

Se sentía mal por tener esos pensamientos cuando sabía que él llevaba mucho tiempo esperando por ella, sin tener ningún tipo de relación o encuentro con ninguna otra mujer, pero no podía evitarlo, sus instintos le daban la voz de alarma por un peligro inminente. Un peligro del tipo que llevaba tratando de evitar desde la muerte de su madre, el peligro de sentir cómo su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos al verse abandonada por un ser a quien entregó su amor y su alma.

A la tierna edad de 19 años, se había jurado a sí misma que no le entregaría su corazón a nadie, para así poder mantenerlo resguardado, pero no había contado con la insistencia de Rick. Ese hombre se había empecinado en meterse poco a poco en lo más profundo de su alma; luchando con uñas y dientes, contra viento y marea, por cada milímetro de terreno que ganaba, con el pasar de los años, en el corazón ultra protegido de ella, por cada granito que, poco a poco, lograba derribar de la muralla de concreto que, la joven frágil y hundida que la dura detective Beckett había sido una vez, había erigido para evitar volver a ser dañada.

Pero de ese muro que, finalmente, Castle había logrado echar abajo, aun quedaban los escombros que, su relación incipiente, todavía no había conseguido barrer y que, ahora, con el mal trago de ver al hombre por el que había tomado el riesgo de volver a permitirse amar, con el rostro enterrado entre los senos de la primera que se le había ofrecido en bandeja, estaban uniéndose con el objetivo de volver a crear una barrera protectora que, en ese preciso momento, se hacía presente con la forma de un mar de dudas acerca de la pertinencia de embarcarse con alguien como él en la aventura del amor.

Por supuesto que él le había dado pruebas infinitas de paciencia, constancia, insistencia, ternura, comprensión, amor ... pero, ¿y si ahora que ella le había abierto las puertas de su alma él había descubierto que no era lo que estaba esperando y simplemente no sabía cómo hacerle saber que ya no estaba interesado en seguir con esa relación?, ¿y si se había dado cuenta de que ella no merecía todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para aceptarlo en su vida y, finalmente, coincidía con su propia opinión de que ella era un desastre demasiado profundo para un hombre tan atento y entregado como él?, ¿ y si encontraba a otra candidata más dispuesta que ella a vivir su amor libremente sin tener que mentir respecto sobre su estado civil ante el mundo entero, incluidas su madre y su propia hija?

Su mente era una hervidero de razones por las cuales su relación con Rick carecía de futuro alguno ante sus ojos, cegados por las inseguridades. ¿En qué momento y por qué razón había bajado tanto las defensas frente a él como para permitirse enamorarse? Ahora estaba perdida, Castle iba a dejarla de un momento a otro y su corazón quedaría hecho añicos, sin posibilidad alguna de que apareciera un ser atento y detallista como Rick, que la hiciera reír, soñar y olvidar sus penas, y que pusiera todo su empeño en sanar sus heridas.

Su debate interno se ve interrumpido por el timbre de su casa. -¿Quién podía ser a aquellas horas? Lentamente se dirige hacia la mirilla y, como hiciera hacía escasamente media hora, duda antes de abrir, diciéndose a sí misma que no era una buena idea dejarlo pasar, de nuevo, pero que, conociéndolo, probablemente los vecinos agradecieran mucho el hecho de no dejarlo insistir en el descansillo un martes pasada la media noche.

-¿Se te olvidó algo, Castle?- pregunta al abrir la puerta, sin por lo tanto hacerse a un lado.

-Sí, se me olvidó borrar de tu mente esa imagen que, conociéndote como te conozco, sé que te está atormentando. Y, como comprenderás, no puedo correr el riesgo de que, en el transcurso de la noche, mi antigua reputación de mujeriego se imponga en tu mente y vuelvas a hacerme a un lado, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado para llegar hasta aquí.

Con una mueca de fastidio, ella se hace a un lado para dejarlo entrar, ¿Cómo era posible que él la leyera de aquella forma?

Una vez la puerta cerrada, se voltea para hallarlo sentado en su sofá.

-Ven aquí- le dice él, golpeando con su mano el espacio a su lado donde pretende que ella tome asiento-. Es descafeinado, tampoco quiero alterarte de más y acabar con una bala entre los ojos o, peor aun, las piernas rotas- bromea al entregarle el vaso de cartón que había llevado consigo.

Ella saborea el liquido tibio con los ojos cerrados. Ese hombre conoce a la perfección todos y cada uno de sus puntos débiles y los usa a su favor con gran maestría.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerme olvidar tu escarceo, exactamente?- pregunta Kate, tratando por todos los medios de no dejarse llevar por la calidez que se extiende por su pecho por el simple hecho de que él hubiera regresado para demostrarle que ella es lo más importante, y no solo eso, sino trayendo consigo su café favorito. Tiene que dejarle en claro lo molesta que esta, o estaba hasta hace unos momentos, por lo ocurrido para que él no vaya a pensar que puede verse con sus amiguitas mientras mantiene una relación con ella.

Por toda respuesta, Castle se levanta, rodea el sofá, y se sitúa detrás de Kate, comenzando a masajear sus hombros.

-Tengo pensado- dice tras el suspiro de placer que escapa de los labios de su amada- sustituir en esa cabecita tuya, la imagen perturbadora que sé que se forma cuando cierras los ojos, por otras más agradables. Si tú me lo permites, claro.

-Te lo permito, te lo permito todo- susurra ella por toda respuesta, con los ojos cerrados y totalmente rendida ante las dotes con que cuenta su novio para deshacer los nudos que se empeñan en formarse en sus hombros durante las largas horas pasadas en la comisaría.

Tras una completa sesión de masaje, de la que también su espalda, sus brazos y su cuero cabelludo fueron beneficiarios, Kate estaba completamente distendida, por lo que Rick osa aventurarse a dar un paso más, acariciando suavemente sus labios con los de ella que, completamente extasiada por las atenciones recibidas, solo atina a entreabrirlos, dándole pie a Rick para profundizar el beso.

Media hora más tarde, con los labios hinchados y la piel sensibilizada a causa de las innumerables caricias prodigadas y recibidas, Castle deposita a Kate suavemente en la cama y, tras dejar un beso en su frente, se acomoda tras ella, abrazándola para dormir.

-Si vuelves a hacerme algo así, no habrá café ni masaje en el mundo que me haga perdonarte, ¿entendido?- sentencia ella, aferrándose a su abrazo, pegándose imposiblemente a él y cerrando los ojos, rendida por la montaña rusa emocional de aquella jornada.


End file.
